Pedida de mano
by zurics
Summary: Antonio desea casarse con Lovino. Pero algo inesperado sucederá.  Fail summary, PLOP.We, esta vez no es comedia xD, es algo triste ZOMG lol. ¿Le podrían dar una oportunidad? D:


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D

xxxxxx

-Esta noche es especial, sí que sí- pensó Antonio.

Porque en verdad era especial. Era la noche en donde él y Lovino por fin sellarían su amor con un compromiso indeterminado.

Un sacramento de la Iglesia. Más conocido como "matrimonio".

A diferencia de muchos otros, Antonio no le temía al compromiso. Iría con seguridad a pedirle la mano a Lovino, y rezaría para que le diera su afirmación. Rogaría para que todos los santos se pongan de su lado. Lovi era su adoración, y lo que más amaba en este mundo, ¿acaso no le amaba igual?, si no fuera así, en un principio no estaría en su recorrido amoroso de ambos cientos de encuentros, millones de besos y sobre todo toneladas de sonrojos de parte de Lovino, que antecedían a una actitud romántica de Antonio, para que prosiguieran con lo que fuera que ambos quisiesen.

Entonces, esta noche era aún más especial.

Mientras que Antonio se ponía sus jeans después de una refrescante ducha, se aseguró de poner el cofrecillo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Suspiró, y a través de las ventanas del hotel miró al cielo. Éste se encontraba radiante y le transmitió un mensaje: _Sonríe, el dirá que sí_. Recuperó su seguridad y siguió cambiándose tarareando una canción.

Mientras que el Lovino era todo lo contrario, le había puesto sal a su café esta mañana, le había puesto azúcar a la salsa de tomates para la pasta y se había puesto su camiseta al revés. Incluyendo otras torpezas más, Lovino prácticamente temblaba. ¿Era acaso lo que sospechaba?, ¿era que le pediría la mano esta noche? Antonio sólo le había dicho: _te llevaré a cenar esta noche, tenemos que hablar., _con una cara tan seria que asustó a Lovino. Y es que la frase "tenemos que hablar" tiene dos desenlaces completamente distintos. Pero en ambos lloraría. Si le fuera a pedir la mano Antonio, él…él…, lo pensaría…pero por dentro, su corazón asemejaría un bombo de la emoción y lo más probable es que termine llorando de la emoción. Pero si era el otro "tenemos que hablar"…se olvidaría de ser feliz, pues Antonio era su única fuente de felicidad.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Y él se sentía más nervioso.

Antonio ya se dirigía al lugar, y ya veía el restaurante. Entró.

Lovino llegó después, totalmente sonrojado.

-Ho-hola b-bastardo -

-Hola Lovi ~, fusosososo~, tienes una cara traumada- se burló Antonio, ¡no sabía que decir!, Lovi le contagió un poco de su nerviosismo

-¿Qué dijiste, idiota?, lo lamento, esta es la única cara que tengo- dijo Lovino, frunciendo el ceño.

-Perdón Lovi…yo sólo quería hacerte reír- Antonio dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciendo que Lovino se sonrojara un poco.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, hasta que…llegó el momento.

Antonio carraspeó. Y rogó que se le cumpliera su deseo.

-Lovi yo…tengo algo que decirte- dijo, tomando un poco de vino que estaba en la mesa.

-Te escucho- Lovino también rogaba por un feliz final.

-Yo…tú…cough, cough- tosió un par de veces Antonio.

-Traga bien, tarado-

-Perdón- dio una sonrisa nerviosa, ¿qué había sido eso?- Tú…COUGH, COUGH, COUGH…-

Una fuerte convulsión acompañada de tosidos interminables hizo que Antonio se parara y se arqueara, sacó su pañuelo, tosiendo con el objeto en la boca, cuál sería la sorpresa de ambos, que vieron manchas escarlata impregnadas en la tela.

_-El vino…no tiene ese color-_ pensó con temor Lovino

Mientras Antonio caía, Lovino gritaba por ayuda. Y seguía escupiendo y tosiendo sangre.

Antonio no podía creerlo, ¿por qué ahí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo en este momento tan especial?, mientras prácticamente coágulos salían de su boca, empezó a ver todo negro…negrísimo…y perdió la conciencia, pero aún tosiendo sangre.

Lovino no sabía qué hacer, lloraba inconsolablemente ¿qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Qué mierda sucedía?, millones de ideas volaban en la mente de Lovino, que pensaba que esto era una gran pesadilla, que se había dormido en mitad de la cita, que en estos instantes el bastardo de Antonio lo despertará.

Pero no era así.

Rápidamente vino una ambulancia que trasladó a Antonio a un hospital cercano, mientras algunos policías interrogaban a Lovino, que no podía dejar de llorar, quería ir con Antonio al hospital, pero los estúpidos policías le seguían preguntando estupideces, ¿no podían dejarlo tranquilo?

-El es un país, ¿qué mierda pasa con ustedes?- vociferaba a los cuatro vientos. Al ver que Lovino no se tranquilizaba, lo llevaron al hospital para que se calmara.

En el hospital, Antonio seguía luchando, ya que nadie sabía lo que le había pasado. Se contaban exactamente 10 manchas de sangre enormes en su pañuelo. Y aún sus orbes verdes no se dejaban ver.

Lovino sólo pensaba en una canción, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su amado.

_Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran  
>cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos<br>amor eterno  
>e inolvidable<br>tarde o temprano estaré contigo  
>para seguir, amándonos.<em>

Los latidos de Antonio eran cada vez más pausados. Y el pulso se iba perdiendo. A Lovino sólo le quedaba rezar por él. Hasta que el doctor llegó.

-Dígame por favor lo que pasa…-

-La verdad…el atentado terrorista fue muy catastrófico, no sabemos si…-

-¿¡ATENTADO!- exclamó Lovino, casi eufórico.

_¿Qué mierda había pasado en España que no se había dado cuenta?_

-Así es, transcurrió en la mañana. Me sorprende que los superiores del Sr. España no le informaran, pero al parecer las vías de comunicación colapsaron…si hubiera venido a tratarse en ese momento del atentado, no tendría que haber pasado por esto…pero…al parecer ni siquiera vio las noticias- el doctor dio una sonrisa forzada

_Pues claro que no, Antonio estaba más preocupado en prepararse para la pedida de mano._

-Yo…yo no sé qué decir…-Lovino puso sus manos en sus ojos que ardían de tanto llorar.

-Estas son sus pertenencias- el doctor le entregó una caja con la ropa de Antonio.

Lovino caminó apesadumbrado al cuarto en el hospital.

Sacó sus ropas, una a una, oliéndolas. Mientras Antonio, a su lado, aún descansaba, Lovino sacó de improviso su abrigo. Y un pequeño cofrecillo cayó.

_Acaso es… ¿lo que creía que era?_

Lo abrió lentamente. Y encontró un anillo, con una piedrecilla color esmeralda, tan idéntico como los ojos de Antonio.

Lovino sólo hizo lo que había hecho hace unos instantes: Lloró amargamente.

¿Continuará?

Hoy soñé con zombies (le tengo miedo a esos tipos xD), y luego imaginé la sangre y me imaginé a Toño escupiendo sangre (owo), a Lovi llorando y justamente me vino el atentado a la YEAH.  
>Soy PÉSIMAPÉSIMAPÉSIMA para esta categoría. No soy lo máximo en comedia (es más creo que también soy pésima xD), pero me va mejor.<p>

Anyway, no creo que esto les de pena xD, sólo lo hago por el atentado del 11 de marzo (:.

Porque no sé mantener el suspenso y menos hacer una historia así (creo que ya lo había mencionado, ¿no?)

Pero…supongo que necesitaba escribirlo. De una u otra forma, si no les gusta, no me odien ;3; , y perdonen por hacerles gastar su tiempo leyendo este fanfic u_u

Puse continuará en signos de interrogación porque no sé si continuarlo (:, la verdad no quiero que Lovi sufra xD, pero este fanfic puede estar al pedo (lol), y yo continuándola HAHAHA.

¿Me dejan un review?, a ver si la continuo 8D


End file.
